The Pervert and The Innocent
by moonlite444
Summary: Reposted from AFF. Yunjae, one-shot, yaoi, NC-21. The pervert Yunho is trying to heal the innocent Jaejoong's fever. Warning: maybe for some peoples this fic is quite disgusting. Do not read if you think you can't stand with it. Take your own risk for reading it.


**Title:** The Pervert and the Innocent

**Genre:** comedy

**Pairing:** Yunjae

**Author:** moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** one-shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yunjae, but the story is mine. If there is any similarity with other fics, it is just coincidence.

**Warning:** yaoi, disgusting stuffs

**Characters:**

Jung Yunho: 17 years old, high school student, gay, pervert

Kim Jaejoong: 16 years old, Yunho's neighbor, pure, innocent, his attitudes are like little kid who still believes fairytales

Mrs. Jung: Yunho's mother

Mrs. Kim: Jaejoong's mother

**Summary:** Mrs. Jung and Mrs. Kim are going to go shopping. Because Jaejoong gets fever, Mrs. Kim can't leave him alone at home. So, she asks Yunho to take care of Jaejoong.

**The Pervert and the Innocent**

Hohoho… It's Sunday and I don't need to go to school. It's time to do my favorite activity, WATCHING PORN! Yeah, I like to watch porn and it's gay porn. I admit that I'm gay. My mother knows about it. She found me watching it several times. She likes to scold me, but she never tells my father about it. She is afraid that if my father finds out, he will kick me out from this house.

My father is a journalist. He often goes to other cities because of his job, just like now he is not at home.

"Jung Yunho!" It seems my mother is calling me.

I come out from my room and go downstairs. "Yes, _Umma?_"

"I and Aunty Kim want to go shopping." Here they go again. My mother really likes shopping, spending my father's money. He works so hard for us, so we can live properly, but my mother? When her husband is going to work, she is spending his money for the things that are not so important. That's why I don't like women. If I marry a woman, I'm sure she will make me bankrupt in a blink of eye. This is my decision, I will not marry a woman. Besides, I like dick, not vagina.

"Yes, Umma. I will take care of this house." I assure my mother.

"But Jaejoongie gets fever. So he can't be left alone at home." My mother continues.

"Yes, Yunho-ah. Jaejoongie gets fever." Aunty Kim adds.

"So?" It's not my problem anyway.

"We want you to take care of him when we go shopping." My mother says. What? Did I mishear?

"Yes, Yunho-ah. Please take care of Jaejoongie. We won't be long." Aunty Kim pleads. What the hell is this? It's going to ruin my schedule.

"But…" I try to refuse. It will be difficult to communicate with him. Although he is just one year younger than me, but the way he thinks is just like a kid. He even believes that Harry Potter is real.

"Please, Yunho-ah. You don't have to do anything. He will just be laying on the bed." I don't know why, I can't refuse Aunty Kim's request. She is nice to me all this time, not like my evil mother who likes to scold me.

"O…okay." Finally, I say that word. T_T Say good bye to my porn time.

"Take him to your room and give him everything he wants!" My mother orders, just like a BOSS! "Remember, you shouldn't do something inappropriate in front of him. He is pure and innocent, not like you."

"Alright, _Umma!_" I reply her. I don't want to be chopped by her.

After my mother and Aunty Kim left, I take that boy to my room. "Just sleep there! Don't disturb me!"

That boy climbs my bed up and lays there. He covers his body with blanket.

"I have something to do. You better sleep, okay!" I say to him with high tone, so maybe he will be scared.

He closes his eyes immediately. He looks scared of me. Hohohohohohhhoho…

I don't want to waste my time. My plan to watch porn must go on. Hehehehehehehe… The pornstars are my favorite. They are U-know and Hero. They suit each other, the manly U-know and the beautiful Hero. I enjoy the movie with some snacks and soft drinks. For your information, I don't drink alcohol.

Hohohohoho… This is the best part. U-know is going to insert his huge dick into Hero's tiny hole.

"_Hyung~_" I immediately turn the video off. I hear the boy is calling me.

I turn around. "What?"

That boy is sitting on my bed now. "I want candy. _Umma_ always gives me sweets like candy and lollipop when I'm sick."

"You're sick. Candy is not good for your health. Eating sweets to much will give you toothache." I say to him. He looks so sad by my words. "Besides, there is no kid lives in this house. I'm too old to eat candy and lollipop." I think he is going to cry now.

"But, I really want it, _Hyung. Umma_ always give me sweets and warm milk when I'm sick, then I will get better." He says.

Oh, God! I will be dead if he is crying and tell my mother that I'm being cruel to him. "But, I don't have candy." Wait! I have a lollipop. "Do you really want lollipop?"

He nods in excitement. "Yes, _Hyung._"

"I have a special lollipop for you." I say.

"Really, _Hyung?_" He looks so excited." Give it to me! I want it."

"I will give it to you, but you have to close your eyes." I say again.

"Close my eyes? Why?" He looks confused.

"Hohohohohhho… Because it is so special." I want to laugh so loud for now.

"Alright, I'll close my eyes." He immediately closes his eyes.

I kneel down in front of his face. I pull my pants and my boxer down. "Keep closing your eyes, don't cheat! Or else, I won't give you the lollipop."

"I won't cheat, _Hyung._" He replies.

"Good boy! Now open your mouth!" He gladly opens his mouth and here I go. I shove my dick into his mouth.

He sucks my dick a few times, then he stops. "Your special lollipop is not sweet at all. I don't like it." He pouts. Oh, my God! He is so cute with that pout.

"Alright. Just wait here. I'll be back soon." I put my boxer on and go to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I find strawberry jam, blueberry jam, peanut butter, and cheese cream. Hmmm, I better take them all.

That boy is still closing his eyes when I'm back to my room. What an obedient child he is.

"Jaejoongie, I have four flavors. Which one do you like, strawberry, blueberry, peanut, or cheese?" I offer him.

"Huh? I've never heard that there is cheese flavored lollipop." He says.

"Just like I told you, my lollipop is so special." I tell him.

"Ok then, I want the cheese flavored one, _Hyung._" He says cheerfully.

I pull my boxer down again and coat my cock with the cheese cream. "Now open your mouth!" I shove my dick again into his mouth, now it is coated by cheese cream.

He sucks my cock again. It seems that he likes it. He sucks my cock harder. "Uuuuhh~ Aaaahhh~" I can't suppress my moan anymore. "Keep going, Jaejoongie! Do you like it, don't you?"

"Hmmm~" He nods. It seems that he doesn't want to let my cock go from his mouth.

The cheese cream is gone from my cock now. Jaejoongie lets my cock go. "I think it's enough, _Hyung._ I will get stomachache if I eat lollipop too much. Can open my eyes now?"

I put my boxer on again. "Yeah, you can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes. _"Hyung,_ can I see the lollipop?"

"No, you can't. I can't let you to see it. It's secret. I'm afraid that you will tell your friends about it and they will come to me to ask for the lollipop." I make an excuse.

"But, I'm a good boy, _Hyung!_ I won't tell anyone." He pleads.

"No, I still can't let you to see it." He looks so sad now. "But if you want it again, you can come again and ask for it to me."

"Really, _Hyung?_" He asks.

"Yes, of course." I assure.

He jumps on me and hugs me. "Thank you, _Hyung!_ You're the best!" Hohohoohoho.. Of course I'M THE BEST! "After eating the sweets, _Umma_ usually gives me a glass of warm milk. Do you have milk, _Hyung?"_

Milk? "Oh, of course I have. Do you know where the milk comes from?"

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid, _Hyung._ It's from cows. Last holiday I visited my uncle's farm. He allowed me to try milking the cows by myself." He tells me.

"So, do you know how to be milking the cow to get the milk?" I ask him.

"Of course, I know." He answers.

"Alright, I'll give you the milk, but you have to be milking the cow by yourself." I tell him.

"Where is the cow?" He asks confusedly.

"The cow will come magically, but you must close your eyes again. The cow doesn't want to be seen, because Aunty Jung doesn't allow a cow to live in our house." I lie again to him.

"Alright, _Hyung."_ He immediately closes his eyes again without any order from me.

For the third time, I pull my boxer down again. I drag his small hands to my hard cock. "Now you can start milking the cow."

He does what I told him to do. He starts milking my hard cock. "It's so hard, _Hyung._ It's different with the cow at my uncle's farm."

"Of course it is different. It is not a usual cow, but it is a magical cow." I tell him. "To get the milk, you must try harder."

"Oh~" He pumps my cock harder and faster. Oh my God, he is so talented to do a handjob. He will be a good partner for me.

"Uuhhh~ Aaaahh~ Joongie, the milk is going to come out soon. Keep trying harder and faster!" I grab a glass of water on the bed side. I drink the water and put the empty glass in front of my tip. "Aaaaahhh~" I spill my 'milk' into the glass. I let go off his hands from my cock and put my boxer on again. "The milk is ready. You can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes. He looks so happy seeing a glass of 'milk' in front of him. "Is this for me, _Hyung?"_

"Sure." I smile to him.

He gulps the 'milk' into his throat. He looks thirsty. He drinks all the 'milk'. _"Hyung,_ the taste is so weird. I have never tasted milk like this before."

"Of course it's different, because it's milk of a magical cow." I explain. "Are you feeling better after eating the lollipop and drinking the milk?"

He shakes his head. "I think I still have the fever."

I touch his forehead by my palm. Yeah, he is still 'hot'. "I think I should give you injection."

"What? I don't want to be injected, _Hyung!_ It's hurt." He refuses to be injected.

"Don't worry, the needle is also a magical needle. You will feel pain at first, but you will feel better after that." I try to calm him down.

"But, it's hurt, _Hyung."_ He cries.

I hug him and pat his back. "Don't cry. You will be alright. Do you trust me?"

He releases the hug and wipes his tears. "I trust you, _Hyung."_

"Okay then. Now lay on your stomach." I tell him.

He is so obedient. He does what I told him to do, laying on his stomach.

I pull his pants down, so his white butt is exposed in front of my face. Oh my God! I really want to bang him right now. I uses my cum left on the glass to lubricate my fingers and here I go. I insert my middle finger into his tiny hole.

"Ouch! It's hurt!" He screams.

"Sssshhh~ Relax! Everything will be alright." I try to calm him down. After he was calmed down a little, I continue fingering him, enter my second finger. He is in pain, but he holds it. He is a strong boy after all. I shove my third finger and I can hear him sobbing. Am I too cruel to him? Should I stop? "Jaejoongie, are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"It's okay, _Hyung._ I trust you." He says. I feel so touched by his words. Oh my God, I think I fall in love with this boy. I promise I will propose you to your parents after I had my own job.

I continue fingering him and I think he is loosen enough. I don't know whether I should continue this. I insert my big dick slowly into his tiny hole. I'm afraid that he will be ripped.

"Aaaaargghhh! It's hurt, _Hyung!_" He screams. I'm startled and it makes me pushes my cock deeper and now I'm fully inside him. OH MY GOD! What am I doing?

"_Hyung~"_ He is crying now.

I kiss his forehead. "It's okay." It seems my kiss on his forehead can calm him down. I start thrusting and he winces in pain. I think I'm being so cruel. I keep with the slow pace. He is now used to it. He begins to relax. I keep thrusting so carefully.

He is sweating now. I touch his forehead. The fever is gone. Wow! Having sex can heal him. Amazing! I'm so awesome. I heal him by sex.

I'm going to cum in a minute. I pull myself out and grab the empty glass. I cum into the glass.

He manages his breath. He looks so tired. Then he falls asleep. I'm tired too. So, I lay beside him. I pull him into my embrace. I hold his small figure tight. I love you, Jaejoongie.

It is almost dark now. Jaejoongie is still sleeping. He is pouting in his sleep. I lean closer and touch his lips by mine. His lips are so soft. I suck his lips slowly. His taste is so addictive. I feel him moving. I think I woke him up. "Hi, Jaejoongie~" I smile to him.

"_Hyung~"_ He gets up and rubs his eyes.

"You must be so tired. Are you feeling better? How is your fever?" I ask him.

"I think my fever was gone, but my butt is so hurt." He pouts.

I chuckle. "It's ok. The important thing is that your fever was gone. Your butt will be alright soon."

"_Hyung,_ I'm thirsty." He says.

I see there is still a glass of my 'milk' on the bed side. "I still have a glass of milk. The magical cow gave you the extra milk."

He takes the glass from my hand gladly and gulps all the milk.

"Jaejoongie~" I hear Aunty Kim's voice.

"Your mother is coming. Come on, let's meet her!" I help him to get up. Because his butt is still sore, I give him a piggy back ride. He is so light.

"_Umma!"_ I put him down and he runs to hug his mother. But yeah, he can't run properly.

"Jaejoongie, are your legs hurt? Why are you limping like that? How is your fever?" Aunty Kim hugs his son back.

"My legs are fine. I'm limping because my butt is hurt. Yunho _Hyung_ gave me injection to heal my fever and the fever is gone now." Jaejoongie explains to his mother. I'm going to die now.

"Injection?" It seems my mother suspects something. "Jaejoongie, what were Yunho _Hyung_ doing to you?"

"Yunho _Hyung_ is so kind to me. He gave me magical lollipop with cheese flavor, milk from magical cow, and he injected me to heal my fever." Oh my God! I'm sure_ umma_ will chop me.

"Jung Yunho, I think we need to talk."


End file.
